


I like me better when i’m with you

by Mintyxxchuu



Series: 10LastStarsWithTXT [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, Whipped Choi Soobin, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: Not when Soobin steps back a bit with a smirk on his face. "What if i can make you fall in love in just one day?,"HUH?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: 10LastStarsWithTXT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065437
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	I like me better when i’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Sookai day <3

Huening Kai is suffering.

Valentine day is tomorrow and he has not even asked out his crush, which leads him to cling onto his best friend Kang Taehyun in the campus' hallway while wailing about how miserably single he would be during the most romantic day of all year.

"I am never going to fall in love!," Kai whines as Taehyun awkwardly pats his head. Their position is funny as Huening Kai hangs from Taehyun's shoulders despite being taller and Taehyun just looks like he wants the ground to swallow him whole.

"Really?,"

Thinking it had been his best friend talking, Huening Kai whines with his face hidden in the boy's shoulder. "Really! I am going to be single for the rest of my life and i won't ever fall in love and it's ridiculous! This is my prime age to go out and date and get my heart broken but nooo, i just have to be a loser—,"

"Um, Ning,"

And that is Taehyun's voice.

Huening Kai feels ice washing over his spine as he pulls away from Taehyun with a pale face. His best friend looks like he's going to combust into laughter as he subtly tells the boy to turn around. So he did.

Huening Kai lets out an embarrassing screech when he sees the Choi Soobin standing before him with a curious (and mischievous) look on his face. Huening Kai could feel his face burning from having overheard by his crush about his childish thoughts of being single.

"Hi," he squeaks and Soobin smiles, his dimple on full display. The older's friends— Choi Yeonjun and Choi Beomgyu— stand next to Soobin with identical looks of mischief that does not sit well with Huening Kai.

Soobin suddenly steps closer, his finger tapping his chin as if he's thinking and nervous, Huening Kai steps back and hits the wall. The older leans closer until their faces are a mere breath away.

Now, Huening Kai is a giant but Soobin is a good few inches taller and it intimidates him a lot.

"Sunbae..?," he blurts, holding his breath as he shies away from their closed proximity. The thing is, he'd never expected Soobin to be this confident in what ever he's currently doing. All this time, he had thought the introvert to be shy and cute but today is not the case.

Not when Soobin steps back a bit with a smirk on his face. "What if i can make you fall in love in just one day?,"

HUH?

Huening Kai hears the boisterous laughter from Soobin's friends and Taehyun's small gasp. Huening Kai feels his heart beat picking up until he feels his heart is having a mini race in his chest. He wants to speak, but his voice has abandoned him and he's left blinking at the older like an idiot.

Soobin suddenly reaches into his pocket and pulls away with his phone in his hand. Fortunately for the older, Huening Kai never bothered to put a passcode on his phone— he definitely should do that now— and the boy watches as the older types something on his phone before handing the boy his phone back. Huening Kai takes it and looks down to see his contacts opened and there is a new phone number in it.

My Gum ❤️

Huening Kai blinks and looks up at Soobin with widened eyes. The older seems to falter at his silence and his bravado slowly disappears before a shy smile forms on his lips. "I'll make you fall in love with me in just one day, Huening Kai. So, tomorrow, i'll spend the whole day with you— i'll text you the details of our date tonight," the older says shyly before his friends interrupt and pulls him away, leaving both Huening Kai and Taehyun in shock.

Oh, how could Huening Kai tell Soobin that he's already in love with him to begin with?

My gum ❤️

9 AM.

In [Location]

See you <3

At exactly 9 in the morning, Huening Kai is standing in the middle of the park Soobin has told him to go. He has earbuds in as he listens to Lauv's song, I like me better. Today, Taehyun had forced him in clothes other than jeans and a hoodie so he's wearing a baby blue button up over a white t-shirt tucked into a pair of white skinny jeans. Taehyun has great taste so Huening Kai didn't bother complaining.

Distracted by his thoughts, he fails to notice someone approaching him until one of his earbuds is pulled away. Huening Kai startles and turns around to see Soobin standing behind him. The older looks mesmerizing, wearing a low V cut dark blue cardigan with a pair of brown pants.

Huening Kai watches as he puts the bud into his ear and hums with a dimpled smile.

"I like me better when i'm with you," Soobin sings softly, meeting his gaze and Huening Kai is too awestruck to react when the older reaches for his hand to intertwine their fingers together.

Soobin leans down and places a gentle kiss on his cheek. Huening Kai's heart races as the older pulls away with fond eyes. Then, the older begins leading him away to where ever place he had planned for them.

And Huening Kai knows, where ever Soobin goes, he'll go.

The day is spent with doing things Huening Kai loves— which brings the question of 'how does Soobin know what he likes?'.

First, they went to a bakery for breakfast. Soobin even picked out egg tarts for him, which was strange as Huening Kai really loves egg tarts.

Then, they went to have an aquarium date. Soobin had taken pictures of him while he was in awe staring at the colorful creatures. They even stopped by the penguin section and Soobin had enthusiastically told him that Huening Kai reminds him of penguins.

After, they had their lunch at the nearest mall. They ate pizza. They talked. And Huening Kai realized they had a lot of things in common. Soobin had wiped something off his lips like a typical k-drama move. Still, it made him feel warm all over.

They also went to plushie stores after. Soobin bought him a penguin plushie and made him swore to hug him during sleep. He gave Huening Kai a kiss on the cheek when the boy promised to do so.

They then rode a bus together, sharing earphones while Huening Kai laid his head on Soobin's shoulder to their next destination— Han River. They had a dinner at a random restaurant. The food wasn't that good but Huening Kai was having too much fun to even care.

Which brings him to this current situation— The pair has their hands intertwined as they walk along the path next to the river with the moon shining over them. The silence is comfortable as they walk.

Suddenly, Soobin stops and Huening Kai stops too with a confused look on his face. Soobin awkwardly smiles as he uses his free hand to scratch his nape.

"Are you in love with me yet?," Soobin asks, red all over and Huening Kai is endeared. He steps closer and cups the older's cheeks, startling him in the process.

"I have always been in love with you, Soobin hyung," Huening Kai says sincerely and before the boy could speak, he surges forward to kiss the older.

Their kiss is gentle— after Soobin had gotten over the shock, he kisses back firmly. Their lips slot together like perfect missing puzzles and Huening Kai feels warm all over. They part away with soft smiles on their faces.

"I have always been in love with you too, Huening Kai," Soobin whispers and Huening Kai grins.

"You're my gum for the rest of my life now," he says teasingly and Soobin sighs fondly.

"Your one and only," the older says sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave kudos And comments <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter @miintaexty


End file.
